Christmas Video
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Casey watches a Christmas video featuring her family.


CHRISTMAS VIDEO

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

One-shot follow up to "Still One Of Them" taking place during the first season of Life With Derek. Four Brothers is AU in that Evelyn and Jack are still alive. Life With Derek belongs to Canadian Television and Disney while Four Brothers belongs to Paramount Pictures. Rated "M" for the language.

Casey blew out a breath as she paced around in her room. This was so weird. She wasn't used to having a Christmas like this. At least…not really. Oh, she had gotten used to it when she was living with the Mercer's but this would be her first Christmas without them. _How am I supposed to celebrate without my brothers?_ she wondered. And yes, she still considered Bobby, Jeremiah, Angel, and Jackie her brothers even though she had chosen to let the MacDonalds adopt her. And the two Christmases she had spent with them had been great, but that was with **them**. She had **no** clue what this year would entail. Making a decision, she went to her computer and then went to the link for Youtube and went to her subscriptions, smiling when she saw that there was a new video from someone called JerMercer. _Ooooh! Jerry's got a new video up_, she thought to herself with a smile, Well, she might as well see what it was about. She clicked onto the video and waited. She smiled as she saw Evelyn, Bobby, Jeremiah, Angel, and Jackie.

"Jerry, are you sure everything's set up right?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, the red light's on," Jerry responded, pointing to emphasize his point.

"Okay, what's the point of us this again?" Angel wondered.

"We're going to sing "Kumbaya"," Bobby replied sarcastically. "It's a fucking Christmas video. What do you think, man?" he questioned and Casey couldn't help the laugh that escaped. _Oh, that Bobby_, she thought to herself. He had never liked sitting still and this was probably killing him.

"Bobby," Evelyn warned.

"Sorry, Ma," Bobby apologized. _Wonder whose idea this was_, she thought to herself. From the sound of it, it was probably Jerry's.

"Come on you guys. Let's just get this over with and play some hockey," Jack stated.

"I'm all for that," Bobby agreed.

"Okay, this is our first Christmas video that we've ever uploaded and-" Jerry began.

"Shit Jer, could you sound any dumber?" Bobby interrupted, causing Casey to laugh as she watched Jerry punch Bobby, resulting in Bobby punching him.

"Fuck you, man! This is supposed to be a family video!" came the response.

"Who's gonna give a shit about what we could say?" Jack wondered.

"Yeah. It's not like we have a lot of friends or anything," Angel reminded.

"Hey, speak for yourself," Jerry objected. "And besides, this is mainly for Cammy. This is her first Christmas without us," he told them. At this, the four men fell silent, as did Casey. _Man, this sucks. I really miss them_, she thought to herself. She could just imagine what Miss Evelyn and the boys were doing: decorating, making cookies, etc. And she had done that here, but it just didn't really feel the same. In her opinion, it just wasn't the same as the other Christmases she had spent. But maybe it wasn't **supposed** to feel the same. She had a new family now, and she needed to concentrate on making new memories with them.

"So, what? You just want us to say something to Cammy?" Bobby asked.

"Yup," Jeremiah answered.

"Casey, I know this is your first Christmas away from us and I hope it's a good one. I love you," Evelyn said and Casey smiled.

"I love you too, Miss Evelyn," she said softly. The Mercers were the first family she had let herself open up to and even now they held a special place in her heart.

"Yeah, merry Christmas, Squirt," Bobby stated.

"Don't call me "Squirt", you jackass," Casey murmured in response somewhat fondly. He knew that wasn't her favorite nickname, though it wasn't the worst nickname she had ever had.

"We wish you were here, Cammy. It's not the same without you," Jeremiah stated and the girl smiled. She felt the same way. Things just weren't the same without them.

"You be good girl and-" Angel started to say.

"Angel!" a female voice interrupted as the door was opened. Casey blew out a breath and rolled her eyes as a Hispanic woman came into view. _Great. His girlfriend's there_, she thought to herself. She had only met Sofi a couple of times, but she had never really liked her. Then again, maybe it was just because Bobby had never liked her, she wasn't really sure. "Angel, you said you were going to spend the day with me and my family," she said, a whine in her voice.

"I know Baby and I will. I'm just making a quick video for Casey," he responded, taking her into his arms.

"How come you never make a video for me?" Sofi wondered.

"Because you're a freakin' lunatic," Casey muttered to herself.

"Because I didn't know you wanted me to, Baby," Angel replied. He then turned his attention back to the camera. "Be good and have a merry Christmas," he managed to get out before Sofi dragged him away.

"Angel!" Jeremiah exclaimed.

"Well, I made my Christmas wishes," Bobby stated.

"Bobby, don't you dare walk away!" Jeremiah cried as the older man walked off screen.

"Merry Christmas, Cammy. Rock on," Jackie commented and then walked off as Evelyn did the same.

"Jackie! Awww…Merry fucking Christmas," Jeremiah said before turning off the camera. Casey couldn't help it. She cracked up. Yup. That was her family.

THE END


End file.
